Patricia Nash
Patricia Nash, known as Patty, is Mabel’s little sister and supporting character in the Libricide story. __TOC__ Background She lives with her older sister and grandparents. Her home town was attacked by German bombers during the war. Mostly of its inhabitants, including Patricia’s grandparents, died because of the air raid and were later replaced by Mabel, who performed the ceremony described in The First Sacred Treasure of Hell to control wooden dolls. Patricia knows they were living a dream, playing dumb and interacting with puppets serving as stand-ins of the deceased villagers. When Mabel brings visitors over, Patricia doesn’t welcome them because she notices how they eventually disappear. After all, Mabel’s puppets become hostile in unusual situations, explaining why outsiders go missing around the town.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 1. Personality The little girl doesn’t know exactly what’s happening in her home town, but she feels unhappy for not taking pleasure in life in place of the deceased villagers and, instead, living an illusion, in a place frozen in time and filled with puppets. She worries about her sister and the visitors who stay over. She doesn’t welcome outsiders as a way to drive them away before they disappear. After the climax, she shows to be a cheerful person, much like Mabel. Patricia likes to have someone read her fairy-tale books. Appearance Patricia looks like a miniature version of her older sister Mabel. She’s around 12 or 13 years old and has hazelnut brown eyes. The little girl seems younger in the anime adaptation, wearing a long blue dress, white-colored around the collar. Her beige hair is looser compared to her sister’s, decorated with a yellow bow. Patricia also has freckles and a strand of hair hanging down from each side of her head.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 6. Plot Mabel invites Hal and Flamberge to stay over her place until they can purchase fuel from travelling merchants. After the policewoman introduces them to her grandparents, they hear footsteps of someone coming downstairs. Patricia’s head appear over the handrail, studying the visitors with a reproving look. The little girl behaves in a rude way. She tells Hal and Flamberge to get out, before running upstairs and shutting herself in her room. Mabel follows her sister. Flamberge wonders if Patricia noticed how Hal is keen on little girls. Hal contests her statement, but agrees he’s interested in Mabel’s sister. After all, she showed enough emotions to dislike him. Hal returns from his investigation after fighting against a wooden doll which was acting as a prostitute. He finds Flamberge and Patricia sleeping on his bed. Flamberge had read a fairy-tail book to the little girl. They notice Hal’s presence. Patricia was worried about him, especially now, seeing the wounded man with a blood-stained coat. She affirms the travelers who visited the house never return. For a second, Hal’s eyes showed pity. He tells Flamberge to get up. The later asks if he was jealous because she slept with a little girl. When Patricia questions about his identity, he affirms to be a Book Burning Officer. Patricia was sit in the dark, in front of the fireplace, gazing her motionless grandparents with slightly wet eyes while embracing her legs, when Hal and Flamberge returned. He’s carrying Mabel in his arms. The little girl wonders if he had killed her sister. Hal explains he burned part of Mabel’s mind, removing all the memories from after she received The First Sacred Treasure of Hell. The Book Burning Officer lays Mabel on the sofa and leaves the house. Patricia runs after him to express her gratitude. She laughs when Hal asks why she was thanking him. Patricia explains she knew they were stuck in a dream, playing dumb instead of enjoying life in place of the deceased villagers. She will make sure not to forget how the town looked like and how it was dear to Mabel. Hal rides away, trying to hide a smile from Flamberge. In the anime, Mabel is shown carrying a sleeping Patricia uphill during the air raid. The policewoman puts her down before reaching a spot where she sees the calamitous sight and later receives The First Sacred Treasure of Hell from Rasiel and the Professor. References Category:Female Characters